Carta para uma Anja
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: 30 de Outubro. 1981. James Potter finalmente escreve sua última declaração à sua eterna ruivinha.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

**A Carta**

- James! - foi a primeira coisa que escutei assim que abri os olhos. Era véspera de Halloween, e Lily estava simplesmente desesperada com os preparativos do quase – chá que iríamos fazer em casa.

Ainda de pijama desci os degraus da escada que levava até o hall, onde encontrei Lil segurando uma toalha de mesa em casa mão. Confusa, levantou ambas e me perguntou:

- Preta ou laranja?

Encarei as duas toalhas, quase rindo do absurdo que era aquela ansiedade por causa de toalhas.

- Hum... Preta.

- Mas a laranja é tão bonita!

Revirei os olhos.

- Então laranja.

- Mas a preta é mais fácil de limpar... – replicou ela, me encarando.

Bufando, peguei as duas toalhas da mão dela e estendi uma sobre a outra em cima da mesa. Por um instante parecia que ela iria falar alguma coisa, então me encostei na ponta da mesa, esperando o que ela iria , ela apenas deu um sorriso leve e se aproximou de mim.

- Adoro quando você arranja as soluções para os problemas, me poupa tanto esforço.

Levantei a sobrancelha e a puxei para um beijo. Estávamos quase nos "empolgando", quando um barulho de choro nos despertou para a realidade. Nos separamos e sorri enquanto saia de cima dela.

Fui subindo as escadas com ela nos meus calcanhares, até chegarmos à porta do quartinho das estrelas, onde o meu pequeno pirralho estava tendo um quase – ataque frenético no berço.

Virei para trás e revirei os olhos. Mães são bobas.

- Olha que coisinha linda! Oun vem cá, meu amorzinho lindo! - gritou ela, e estendeu os braços

Ah não. Lá se vão os meus planos. Sorri meio sem jeito quando Lily me passou Harry e me disse pra cuidar dele (ou seja, não deixá – lo tocar no chão sem a devida proteção).

Andei pela casa com ele no meu colo, imaginando como seriam todos aqueles anos que passaríamos juntos. Porque, como dizia minha mãe, "Você vai saber o que é a minha preocupação só quando tiver seus próprios filhos". Ah, como odeio ditados assim.

- Sabe, Harry, vou te ensinar a jogar quadribol. – falei por fim, quando sentamos os dois no sofá.

Ele arregalou os olhos verdes dele para mim. Sorri. Vai ver não são só as mães que são bobas.

- Gosta disso? - perguntei no que ele soltava mais uma das suas risadas escandalosas de bebê.

- Vou pegar aquela sua vassourinha de brinquedo e você vai sair por aí voando.

Ainda sorrindo, ele apontou para a coruja preta que vinha em direção a janela, trazendo um bilhete na perna.

- Exatamente. Como as corujas, garotão.

Levantei, tomando cuidado para não tirá – lo do lugar e peguei o pergaminho.

_Aê Prongs! Tá vivo ainda? Se não estiver, vá pra luz em paz colega, que eu cuido da Lily e do Harry pra você (hum, Marlene não viu isso)._

_Acabamos de voltar da missão em Paris! Aham pode desmaiar aí! Foi quase uma lua – de – mel, se é que você me entende! Amanhã vamos levar o Wormtail para a festa. Acho que Moony já está convidado certo?_

_Abraço,_

_Padfoot._

Sorri e xinguei o desgraçado.

- Não fale palavrões perto do Harry, James! - escutei Lily gritar da cozinha.

- Mas ele nem entende o que eu estou falando, minha linda!

- Mesmo assim, não quero que ele se influencie!

Revirei os olhos e fui até Harry, que agora me encarava, sorrindo meio confuso. Dei risada e ajoelhei ao seu lado.

- Ela pensa que eu sou má influência pra você.

Só de chato que eu sou, fui até o ouvido dele (gente, como ele é pequeno! Não vou me acostumar com isso.) e sussurrei:

- Que **merda**.

Ele começou a rir, no que eu simplesmente o abracei, imaginando que cara Lil faria se soubesse do que eu tinha feito. Num instante, meu olhar parou no relógio. Quase hora do almoço.

- Fome? - perguntei

Eu podia dizer o que quisesse. Que ele ainda não podia me responder, que ele não ouvia direito, ou que ele não me entendia, mas dessa vez ele me respondeu.

- Não.

Sim, ele falou. Quase caí para trás.

- LILY! LILY! Vem aqui! Rápido!

No outro minuto ela estava lá, me encarando, super preocupada.

- O que aconteceu? Ele se machucou?

Balancei a cabeça.

- Ele falou.

Achei que ela fosse surtar, me dizendo que isso não era motivo para chamá – La daquele jeito e blábláblá... Mas, para minha completa surpresa, ela andou lentamente até o sofá, ajoelhou se ao meu lado (em frente a Harry), passou a mão no rosto dele. E começou a chorar.

- Eu... Eu não acredito. Tem certeza, Jim?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

- Olha isso – e virei para Harry – Fala meu anjo... Papai. Vamos lá! Sem medo, garotão. Pa – pai.

Com algum esforço, Harry me encarou e lentamente foi falando:

- Paaaaa...

- Isso querido, pode continuar.

- Paaaai.

Senti os olhos umedecerem tremendamente, enquanto Lily ria ao meu lado.

- Depois eu que sou a bobona! Olha pra você, está chorando!

Mostrei a língua para ela e levantei Harry no ar. Ela apenas deu uma risada nasal e saiu, indo se ocupar em preparar a festa. Ainda meio choroso, aninhei o meu garoto no colo e o beijei na testa.

- Eu te amo.

- Não.

Virei para ele, que sorria abertamente.

- Só sabe falar isso?

- Não, papai.

Sorri. Lá vamos nós.

- Almoço!

Durante toda a refeição, eu e Lily insistimos para que Harry pudesse falar tudo que estava comendo (desde a simples palavra "tomate", até as mais difíceis, como "Bolonhesa"). Acho que ele se cansou mais nesse almoço do que em toda à tarde. Quando estava anoitecendo, chegou a notícia de que Dorcas Meadowes havia morrido nas mãos dos comensais da morte.

- Não... Não... – soluçava Lily, ainda segurando o pergaminho já molhado, enquanto esfregava uma mão nas costas dela, tentando consolá – La.

- Shh...

- James... Do – Dorcas. Minha amiga. A Dorcas. Ela não...

Como se pudesse captar a tristeza da mãe no ar, Harry se aproximou de onde estávamos e me estendeu os bracinhos. Peguei – o no colo e o coloquei próximo dela.

- Mã... Mãe.

Ainda chorando, Lil virou para ele e o apertou contra si. Por um instante, lembrei da família de Edgar Bones, que havia sido assassinada havia algum tempo. Por alguma razão, senti as pernas amolecerem, e passei os braços em volta dos dois, prometendo para mim mesmo que nada iria acontecer aos dois enquanto eu estivesse vivo.

- James. – escutei Lily chamar mais tarde - Me promete uma coisa?

Virei para ela. Seus olhos brilhavam mais do que nunca.

- Claro que prometo. – e me aproximei dela

- Eu... Eu não sou forte o suficiente.

Passei o braço em volta dela, no que senti seu corpo se aninhando no meu.

-Claro que é.

- Não. Não sou. Preciso de você.

Olhei para ela. Parecia frágil. Muito frágil.

- Cuida de mim? Promete que me protege? Que não deixa nada acontecer comigo? Nem com Harry? Por favor, James, preciso escutar.

Tentei passar o máximo de firmeza possível.

- Prometo. Nada vai me tirar de perto de você, muito menos de Harry.

Ela começou a chorar.

- Eu te amo. Muito.

E me beijou. Senti as mãos dela esfregarem as minhas costas, como se quisessem fazer isso por anos e anos. Correspondi do mesmo jeito.

- James?

Abri os olhos. O teto da sala estava completamente embaçado para meus olhos, então peguei os óculos, que no momento estavam na mesa de cabeceira, e encarei os olhos esmeralda dela, que agora repousava no meu peito.

- Oi...

Sorri e senti um beijo molhado queimar minha pele.

- Vamos subir?

Sorri e ri de um jeito um pouco alucinado demais.

- Dormimos na sala?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, e levantamos para pegar as roupas e subir. Quando chegamos ao quarto, ela simplesmente despencou na cama e dormiu.

Devo dizer que, quando olhei para ela, mesmo cansada, lembrei pela milésima vez de tudo o que houve entre nós, desde que nós nos conhecemos. Foi preciso apenas um olhar para a escrivaninha do quarto para tudo afluir na minha cabeça, e eu correr até o pergaminho, e escrever.

"_Lily,_

_Lembro bem do dia em que nos conhecemos. Do ódio que você sentia por mim, que deve ter começado logo que viu que, além de mimado e insuportável, eu definitivamente não gostava das mesmas coisas que você. E devo confessar que na época também pensei que você fosse a pior pessoa do mundo. Foram necessários três anos de convivência para meus olhos repararem que você tinha muito mais do que apenas cabelos ruivos e pele branca demais. E, devo dizer que a visão depois disso foi modificando aos poucos. Quando estávamos no quinto ano (pois é, pode me chamar de lento), para mim, você tinha os cabelos mais brilhantes, as sardas mais bem colocadas no rosto e os olhos mais bonitos do mundo. Era um tanto frustrante reparar que, ao contrário do que eu imaginava, a sua visão sobre mim era exatamente a mesma. Apesar dos meus esforços, para você eu ainda era mimado, insuportável e todos os defeitos que alguém podia ter. É, vou ter que confessar que meus esforços às vezes eram exagerados demais, mas eram verdadeiros. Passou um ano e eu tive a péssima experiência de te ver nos braços de Fabian Prewett e de Amus Diggory. Mas passou. Como disse Dumbledore no último minuto de todos nós em Hogwarts, passou. Nosso último ano chegou e eu finalmente conquistei seu coração. Posso soar presunçoso, mas eu sempre soube que você seria minha. OU talvez soubesse simplesmente que só eu, e apenas eu, a trataria de jeito que você merecia. Vou confessar mais uma coisa: eu chorei no nosso casamento. Você não viu, mas chorei. Não de tristeza, ou de emoção, mas de glória. Porque você, para mim, era algo inalcançável, quase como uma estrela distante, que nunca se apagava._

_Logo depois veio Harry, a prova definitiva desse meu amor por você. Mas com ele, veio todo esse medo de te perder para essa guerra que vai nos engolindo, nos trancando em casa, nos sufocando._

"_Mas, de qualquer modo, eu nunca vou sumir." _

Descansei a pena na mesa. Olhei para o pergaminho, procurando algum erro. Oh, claro, esqueci algo. O mais importante. Esqueci de dizer que a amo. Esqueci de dizer que, não importa o tempo, não importa a guerra, e não importa ninguém. Que eu sempre vou amá – La.

Deitei.

* * *

Bom, esse é texto final e revisado do primeiro capítulo dessa fic, postada em 2008 :)


	2. Epílogo

**31 de Outubro**

_Lily,  
_

_Estava lá, brincando com Harry, esperando ele aprender a falar a palavra "bolha" ou "varinha", quando escutei você descendo as escadas._

_- Vamos, ele tem que dormir, e você também, moço._

_Sorrindo, entreguei Harry a você. Mal sabia que era a última vez que teria meu filho nos braços. Você subiu e eu me joguei no sofá, esperando que você descesse novamente. Estava quase cochilando quando um barulho no portão me acordou. No instante seguinte, a porta voava. Acho que a última coisa que pensei antes de vê - lo parado com a varinha estendida, foi que eu não poderia mais olhar em seus olhos, ou ensinar qualquer coisa a Harry. Pode parecer que abandonei vocês, mas não é verdade._

_Minha família, meus sonhos, as espectativas, ficaram todas naquela sala, estendidas junto ao meu cadáver. No fundo da minha cabeça achei ter ouvido seu lamento agudo de cima da escada. Mas pode ter sido apenas imaginação de alguém que está para morrer._

_Agora, Harry, nunca se esqueça de mim. Talvez um dia sua mente recorde algum pedaço do tom da minha voz, ou do amor que eu senti por você até a morte e talvez além dela."_


End file.
